virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life
Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life is the fourth Virtual Villagers game, which takes place after Virtual Villagers: The Secret City. Life on Isola is diminishing, so you need to revive the island. These villagers travel to a new part of the island and find a dying tree, the Tree of Life. The gameplay itself is similar to that of the other games: villagers grow food, build huts, and cooperate in order to prosper and expand the tribe. Official description Continue the story of the mysterious island of Isola and the tribe of lost refugees in Virtual Villagers 4 - The Tree of Life. The island's chief is worried that life is slowly diminishing on the island and has selected a tribe of explorers to find the source of Isola's troubles. They discover, and inevitably populate, the hidden eastern shore of the island. Watch over a new group of villagers as they explore the eastern shore of the island, uncover fantastic mysteries, unravel the story of Isola, and save the Tree of Life! Features *The latest chapter in the Virtual Villagers saga! *Visit the oldest and most hidden part of the mysterious Island of Isola. *A new villager selection screen lets you start with a custom tribe. For an extra challenge, try starting with only children or select a tribe full of nursing mothers! *New, updated user interface, plus our most detailed, vivid map yet, full of exciting new puzzles. *Dozens of achievements for players to accomplish. *New puzzles, new collectibles, new Island Events! *Real-time weather! Clouds, fog, and sudden downpours *Real-time gameplay: new surprises every time you turn the game on! Main Objective After noticing how life on Isola was dying out, the village sends a team to investigate. The team discovers a clearing with an enormous tree...but the tree is dying. Completing the 16 puzzles eventually allows you to heal the tree. Start You'll start where Virtual Villagers: The Secret City left off. The beauty and nature of Isola is disappearing. The tribe selects 5 villagers—which, for the first time, you can pick yourself instead of having them randomly selected. (This is also available in Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers.) Your selected group then searches for the problem, and they find a mysterious, dying tree—the Tree of Life. When you start, you can explore the new part of the island. You can also put your huts anywhere this time instead of them staying where they should be. You'll have 2 huts: a normal hut, and the Love Shack (breeding shack). You can make someone a farmer by clicking on a adult villager, then pressing the detail button in the far-most southeast of the game corner to pick that she/he will be a farmer by clicking the farmer button. He/she will get the food (though they may not succeed at first; keep dragging them back to the bush until they do). Then you can make an adult builder. They will be able to help with both hut construction and clearing debris from the waterfall. The latter will help cure the Tree of Life in later puzzles. The third adult you can make is a scientist. Drag him/her to the lab middle-west of the island; if they succeed, he/she will get points to buy improvements to the villager's Technology. The last villager should be a child. He/she will pick mushrooms and collectibles that randomly appear from time to time. Start a fire= Start by making a fire. If you’re running the tutorial, it will show you how to do this. First, drag a villager onto the pile of firewood to the left of the big staircase. Then, drag someone onto the patch of dry grass by the stairs—this will serve as kindling. Finally, drag a villager onto the fire pit with the grass and wood on it, and they will light the fire. Fire is needed for several things. You need fire to make stews and to light the fire pit later on in the game, which will allow you to cook the yellow fruits. More importantly, fire will keep your villagers warm, which keeps diseases at bay. |-| Collectibles= As with the previous games in the VV series, there are four sets of collectables that your children can find. In this game they are: wind flutes, fish scales, lab gear and mausoleum pieces. This time, however, you can actually view your collections in the main window as well as in the collections menu. #The wind flutes are collected in the northeast, by the river obstruction. This place also offers a location for your villagers to meditate. #The fish scales are collected on the fish statue in the southeast. Fish scales can only be found in the rock pool by the statue, and only at low tide. #Lab gear is collected on the shelves in the research lab, behind the long table. #Mausoleum pieces go directly on the arch of the mausoleum in the northwest. You will only be able to collect one of each piece. There are twelve collectables of each type. When your children collect items that you already have, they will take them to the lab for your scientists to use which will give you some tech points. Collecting duplicate collectables can be vital, especially in early parts of the game. Common, uncommon and rare items give 100, 250, and 1500 techpoints respectively. |-| Breeding= You can’t reproduce until you’ve built the “Love Shack”, which is the hut with the flowers and hot tub. Villagers can reproduce when they’re 18 and older. Women can have babies to the age of 50. To try and reproduce, drag an adult male onto an adult female (or vice versa). Sometimes, they’re not in the mood or don’t like each other and run away. In those cases, keep trying or just go and find another couple! Sometimes all they do is embrace. That’s a good sign. It will also increase their parenting skills a little. When they really like each other, they will “go indoors”. If you’re lucky, that will produce a baby. However, you don’t have to wait until they’ve walked all the way to the shack, “discussed” the baby making business and come out again. You can instantly tell if an encounter has been successful by looking at the population number at the top of your screen. It will go up as soon as you drop one villager onto the other. If you’re in a hurry, you can then instantly set them back to work without letting them go indoors. You can have single babies, twins and sometimes even triplets! As in real life, these are random occurrences. However, you will see very few if any multiple births at level 1 or 2 medicine. Nursing mothers will nurse their infants for 2 years. During this time, they won't work. |-| Food sources= There are several sources of food, each of which will become available after specific events in the game. You start out with nothing but a simple blackberry bush in the southwest. Just drag a villager onto it and they will start collecting the berries and bringing them to the food bin. Clicking on the berry plant will show you how many berries are left. They will grow back after a while. Once you’ve managed to get The Cooking Pit, you will be able to cook the yellow fruits on the palms in the far southwest corner. Simply drag a villager onto the palm and they will shake down a fruit, cook it on the fire and then take it to the food bin. There is an unlimited supply of yellow fruits, but harvesting is slow and doesn’t yield that much food. Once you’ve completed Fishing Nets (Puzzle) , you will be able to collect fish from the fishing nets. Just drag a villager onto the pier and they will get fish from the nets. Once you have the fishing nets, you can also catch crabs from the beach, but this is a bit of a hassle and not really useful as a food source. See Mossy Rocks puzzle for explanation. Finally, children can collect mushrooms. More mushrooms will pop up when it rains. This is useful especially at the start of the game when food is scarce. Puzzles #The Cutting Tool #The Stream #Boiling the Water #Soap Invented #The Butterflies #The Frog Rescue #The Cooking Pit #Cloth Invented #The Nursery School #Mossy Rocks #The Grand Feast #Fishing Nets #Pruning the Tree #Honoring the Tree #Purifying the Tree #Decorate the Tree Technology Recipes Trivia *This is the first Virtual Villagers game where you can select your villagers instead of having them randomly selected. *It is also the only Virtual Villagers game that has two unlimited food resources (the rest have only one) that are available at all times. External Links *Official Page *Virtual Villagers 4 The Tree of Life Walkthrough and Cheats *Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life Walkthrough and Strategy Guide Category:Virtual Villager Series Category:Virtual Villagers 4